The purpose of this protocol is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of radioactive 177Lutetium bound to the monoclonal antibody CC49 (177Lu-CC49) when administered into the peritoneal cavity in patients with persistent or recurrent ovarian cancer following first or second-line chemotherapy; to examine its plasma pharmacokinetics; to determine its ability to localize to tumor sites; and to characterize its antitumor effects.